fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Su-Mi Kim
"가자!/ガジャ/'Gaja!'"' or "Let's Go!" in Korean' Su-Mi is the main character of the game Global Stars, and is the leader and center of the group Global Shinedust. She's also in the unit Morning Heart with Areum and Ayumu from Angel Starprime. Her concert chant is Anneyeong~ (anneyeong) Haseyo~ (haseyo) Dare da? (Riida!) Su-Mi desu~! (Anneyeonghaseyo means hello in Korean, dare da means 'Who am I?' in Japanese and Riida is 'Leader' in Japanese) Personality: Su-Mi is leader-type, friendly, kind and bright, but can be a little bit shy. Although she can call herself a geek, she can make friends with other girls immediately. She is close with all of the members in Global Shinedust, making them one of the most inseparable groups. Su-Mi is also emotional, and can cry easily. But what's good about her being emotional is that everyone even the Global Shinedust members think she cries the cutest. Now, in the revived series, she transformed herself from a soft girl to a bad-ass girl and has been fighting and protecting her friends. History: Childhood: Su-Mi's parents were divorced when she was three and she moved to Japan with her dad Kim Jung-hoon. She first lived in Nara, before moving to Tokyo to choose her high school. When she was young, she loves to dance and always wanted to be a dancer, but when she did a singing contest with her friend, she found her voice. Looking at both of those talents, she enrolled in the academy. Auditioning For The Academy: Su-Mi auditioned for the academy and was very nervous that she has a lot of stress. She was crying when she was called up to meet the judges for the audition. Although she was trembling, the judges were impressed by her voice. One judge said she (definitely) should be in a group. Su-Mi was happy when she got the surprise email, and was excited because her idol journey has now begun. Relatives: Haruka Suzume: Her roommate, and the one she gets closest with. Su-Mi thinks that she has a cool lifestyle and cute personality. She thinks that Haruka can be a pervert when it comes to interviews. Meixu Chew: Su-Mi is quite close with Meixu, and she loves Meixu's fashion, saying it's quite 'funky'. Su-Mi hopes that Meixu can be a model someday. Sienna Roberts: She thinks that Sienna is a fun and loyal friend, that makes Su-Mi feel like she needs her when she needs to cheer up from crying. She is the second-closest to Su-Mi. Cosette Bennett: Su-Mi thinks that she is a cute and shows a lot of kindness to Cosette. Hearing about the scandal that Cosette had with her old group, Su-Mi told her that she's welcomed by four friendly girls who won't insult her. Kim Jung-Hoon: Su-Mi's father. Jung-Hoon is quite strict with her, but they are close and share a father-daughter bond with each other. Inori: Inori and Su-Mi have been friends since primary school, but they don't share a close bond with each other. Solos: * Amazing Kiss Ethnology: Although there are different meanings with her first name, she honestly tells that her name means "water-beauty". Kim means gold. Quotes: The debut song has to be big, since it’s our first time debuting as idols together, and debut songs go on the #1 charts all over the city! Haruka- me, Mexiu, Sienna and Cosette are your best friends, and we support you in whatever you do! -''Su-Mi in Episode 2, when she was talking to Haruka about her contributing their debut single. ''What’s gonna work? Teamwork does~ All five of us can be successful at dancing, singing, designing, and hiring a band well and we will make this the greatest debut of World Arts Academy Tokyo, or even Japan, or even Asia, or even the world! ''-Su-Mi in Episode 2, when she said that with teamwork, they can be successful in their first appearance after the Debut Contest. Trivia: * Her audition grade is B, and she's the known character to have that grade, however Malana is also another character with that grade. * The course she was chosen to be in is Song. * She can speak and sing Japanese and Korean fluently. * She doesn't have a favorite singer, however she likes Angstar Prime's music. * She likes Korean seaweed and matcha/green tea flavored candy, and admires to drink Gabu Gabu, a ice cream soda with milk in it. * She enjoys reading Korean novels, especially ones with horror in it. Through that, she loves haunting things like haunted houses and scary movies. * She is talented in playing in the guitar, and has a blue Spanish guitar. She calls her Nino, due to the male stereotypical color is blue, and Nino is Spanish for boy. She likes playing a song on it in Korean called 'Gimmick Game', which is written by Ninomiya Kazunari. * She often gets nervous before performing on stage, and often trembles while giving the other group members their words of doing their best. However, she recovers the nervousness when she performs. * She has a wild imagination and creates a lot of ideas to share with the other members of the group. * Before becoming a singer, she wanted to become a deer from Nara, because she thought that her eyes and their eyes are similar. * Her casual clothes during Season 1 was a striped red and white shirt with jeans and red sneakers. Her training outfit is a red A-shirt with denim shorts, and her swimwear is a light red short piece top with red shorts. * She has a YouTube account called SuMiCharm, or SMC for short. She does Let's Play and challenges on there in Korean and Japanese. She also has the Shinedust page when she updates the new things from Shinedust a lot. * She begin to let the group's hands in when a practice or a show has finished, and says bye to the audience in a concert with 'Su-Mi deshita! Zoom!' when she waves and salutes the crowd. * Her favorite type of anime is magical girl anime, which are not targeted to children. Q&As: Introduction Q&A: '''What postion are you within the group?:' I think I am the most wittiest member in the group. What is your first impression of your fellow Global Shinedust members?: Haruka: Cool and cute at the same time. We're roommates. Meixu: '''She has a funky personality, and I'm hoping in the future she can be a model '''Sienna: '''I'm quite close to her. I think she's awesome and she can cheer me up when I'm emotional. '''Cosette: '''I'm always happy to see her around. I think I take care of her like a mother. '''Favourite food?: I love gim (Korean seaweed), especially wasabi and salt. Besides that, I also like Japanese sweets, especially matcha/green teas ones. Favourite drink?: I like drinks that associate milk in it, especially Gabu Gabu. Favourite animal?: I lived in Nara, so I enjoyed seeing the deer there.Their eyes are so cute, and I dreamed of being a deer because our eyes look similar. Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Well, to keep energy as a idol, I think that sleeping will help, especially if you sleep early. What's your favourite subject?: Korean, because it's my best subject. What's your star sign?: '''Aries! I think it shows my vivid imagination of ideas that I want to share with the other members. '''Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music insturment) that you are good at?: Both Korean and Japanese calligraphy. I was one of the best calligraphers in my old school. Favourite type of weather?: I like days with clear skies. It makes me upbeat and ready for a new day. Gallery Su-Mi Kim.jpg Sumi.png Harusu.png|Su-Mi and Haruka Category:Global Stars Category:Idols Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Female Category:Global Shinedust Category:Cute Idols Category:EuroIdols